Martha Jones: Beginnings
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Martha Jones reveals what it feels like to be on a journey with the Doctor. POV


**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters from the show of "Doctor Who". They belong to BBC and its creators. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

**Summary**: Martha Jones reveals what it feels like to be on a journey with the Doctor.

**Rated:** PG-13 (for some language)

**Martha Jones – Beginnings**

It was supposed to be another ordinary day.

Where I – Martha Jones – future medical doctor, would go to work and find a cure for our ailing – and our not so ailing patients.

I knew something was off when the man I now know, as the Doctor, approached me on the streets and practically told me not to go to work. Scaring the hell out of me in the process.

Yes, I know, me? Scared of a little run-in with a complete stranger telling me not to go into work? And, did I mention that he has a time machine?

Woah there…now that's getting ahead of myself.

So back to the street where I'm about ready to pull my hair out when it comes to my family; my father had an affair with a woman twice his junior. A woman that had an even bigger mouth then my Mum, and a very annoying voice to go with it. I'm not exactly mad that my Dad cheated on Mum…hell with the way she's been actin' lately, I probably would have done the same.

Mum is a totally different story altogether. Full of anger and hatred that she doesn't mind shoving into other people's faces…especially to the ones that listen, she makes it her life's goal to ruin Dad's life.

The main reason is because he doesn't talk to her.

In fact, while we are on the subject of my very strange family, I'm usually the go-to girl.

Anything my Mum and Dad have to say…they yell at me to relate it.

Now how's that for dysfunctional?

As for my brother and sister, well, you can call them the _sane_ blokes of the family.

It's funny, actually, how normal it all seems. My crazy Mother, my cheating Father with his whacked up girlfriend, and my brother and sister.

Sounds ordinary right?

Wrong!

Nothing is ordinary these days, especially being on the road with the Doctor. Well, not the road, more like the sky really. Space.

Lord, I'm babbling again! I'm startin' to sound like the bloody Doctor when he's arguin' over with the TARDIS.

Okay, Martha, cool it!

Now back on track.

I went to work, nearly got ran right flat to the floor by two men that were dressed like bikers, and then I was pretty much on-call from there.

I should probably mention the electric shock I got from the changing room when I was shutting my locker. Then, I should also mention I ran into the Doctor pretendin' to be sick.

That's when, of course, all hell broke loose.

The biker men, or whatever the hell you call them, were working with this crazy lady that drank human blood from the body. Or was it plasma? Ugh, either way she did it with a straw and I shiver to think what else she used that straw with.

Anyway, I forgot to say that by that time we were on the moon! The bloody moon for goodness sake's! And that was only half of the story.

Real live aliens came aboard the hospital…I'm sorry…did I just say aboard?

Yup, I'm soundin' just like him already!

So they came into the hospital. Sounds better than aboard doesn't it? Anyway, they proceeded to mark all the human's until they found their enemy.

Which happened to be the blood-sucking leach!

Of course, both the Doctor and I nearly died, but in the end we won the game.

God, now I'm thinkin' this is a game when it's not.

You could say the Doctor opened my eyes a little more. Made me realize that there's something out there bigger than me and him.

Bigger than anyone.

He asked me to go with him on a trip. Just one place, then back to reality. Back to society.

To the bills packin' up, to the job that doesn't seem all that it's cracked up to being.

I know this sounds crazy, and I probably might get hurt, or worse, never be able to come back home but…

I'm okay with that.

For the first time, I feel that I'm needed for somethin' far more bigger than just being a doctor.

Granted, sometimes the Doctor is lookin' at me and I feel that he's seeing Rose, but I'm okay with that.

Because this was what I was meant for. I was meant to travel the world.

Through time and space.

And I have the Doctor to thank for that.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: This was my first "Doctor Who" fanfic...I really hope I got the character right and such! I'm basically the "new fan" who was treated to a DAMN good show, and I love it! Also, wrote this before watching the end of series three._


End file.
